


Graces

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo cashes in his graces for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graces

**Author's Note:**

> For BSG Remix, original by lunar47 at http://lunar47.livejournal.com/24901.html

In all his years spent as a pilot on Galactica, Karl Agathon had never imagined Starbuck to be an artist. But as soon as Helo laid eyes on Kara's apartment on Caprica, he knew there was a side to Kara he had never even suspected. The paintings and poetry on the floor and walls of her apartment told of a different Kara Thrace, somebody other than the no holds barred pilot everyone knew.

She'd tried to shrug it off when he asked about the murals and canvases, like it was just some hobby. But the paintings on the wall told a different story. You didn't paint your entire apartment with accompanying poetry if it didn't mean something. It was all abstract to Helo, but it clearly meant something to Kara.

As they left Kara's apartment, Helo took one final glance back at the painted wall. Whatever it had meant to her then, it didn't mean much now. The only thing that mattered anymore was survival. He hoped someday it would mean something again. He didn't want that Kara to be lost forever.

 

Immediately after he'd come back to the fleet, a lot of people wanted to do things for Helo. Coming back from the dead made people rather generous towards you. It hadn't lasted long; once they found out about Sharon he quickly became the most avoided man in the fleet, but there were a few who didn't turn on him completely. It was those few that he turned to when he needed a favor. He tried not to ask most of the time, as he knew not to press his luck. One request too many and he wouldn't have anyone left to turn to. So he saved up his graces until he knew he really needed them. This seemed like one of those times.

It was Kara's birthday next week. She wasn't expecting anything; nobody did now that the world had ended. It had been Captain Kelly's birthday the other day, and even Kelly himself hadn't remembered until the Commander casually mentioned it.

 

Of course, Kara being Kara, she wouldn't want anything to celebrate her birthday. She had never liked people making a fuss over her personal life. But Helo had gotten her something for her birthday every year they'd served together, and just because there were no longer stores didn't mean he was going to stop this year. In fact, this year Helo felt more compelled than ever to get her something. Kara needed something, not something physical per say, but something that would help to take her mind off things. He knew Kara was hurting, that Sam and the rest of the resistance fighters back on Caprica lingered on her mind. He could tell, not only because he'd known Kara long enough to know how to read her, but also because when he wasn't on the run from cylons, he'd felt the same way about the people on board Galactica. A gift probably wouldn't help to ease her mind much, but Helo figured that something meaningful might go a long ways. He had a good idea of what he needed to find.

So Helo decided to cash in on his graces and hope someone was both connected and gracious enough to help him. "Hey Gaeta," Helo said, approaching the lieutenant in his racks one night. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yea sure," said Gaeta, as he carefully pressed his uniform and hung it up in his locker. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where I could get some paint? Or crayons? Or something like that?" Helo asked.

"What, you taking up a new hobby? You don't really strike me as the artistic type, Helo," replied Gaeta.

"Nah, it's not for me," Helo said, chuckling. He quickly went back to a more serious tone as he continued. "It's for Starbuck. It's her birthday next week, and I'm looking to find something for her."

Gaeta frowned, and turned his attention back to his laundry. "Sorry, I can't help you."

Helo sighed. "Look, Felix, I know how you feel about Starbuck, but-"

"No buts," said Gaeta, turning to face Helo again. He looked a little irritated. Helo knew he shouldn't have asked Gaeta first, considering that he and Starbuck butted heads a lot, but he was very resourceful and currently the officer most amicable towards him. "I don't have the slightest idea where you'd find art supplies."

It hadn't been what Helo had wanted to hear, but at least he wasn't out of options yet. Though somehow he doubted Dragon knew any former artists. "Thanks anyway," said Helo, clapping Gaeta on the shoulder. He did his best to hide his frown while he turned and headed for the door.

"You might want to try asking Billy," said Gaeta, grabbing Helo's attention just as he was about to leave.

"Who's Billy?" Helo asked. He didn't know of anyone on Galactica named Billy, unless the Commander had suddenly developed the nickname. It being Gaeta speaking, he doubted it.

"The President's aide. He's pretty well connected to the civilian fleet. Plus, he, uh, has it bad for Dee. Use that information as you will."

Oh, right. The doe eyed kid who'd shown up with the Commander on Kobol. Helo could recall what he looked like pretty well, and he should be easy to spot on a ship full of military personnel. "Thanks," said Helo.

Gaeta turned to Helo, stopping on his laundry and giving Helo his full attention. "Why art supplies? I mean, why don't you just get her a box of cigars or ambrosia or something and throw her a party?"

Helo debated telling him about her apartment back on Caprica, but decided against it. It felt too personal to share. "That'd be too easy," replied Helo instead. Though a party might not be a bad idea…

 

Billy was easy to spot alright. He followed the President almost everywhere, and when he wasn't with her, he was with Dee. Unfortunately, that made it near impossible for Helo to talk to him. But Helo was determined. And if he ever felt like giving up, one mention of Caprica from Kara was enough to remind him of how important it was that he found what he was looking for.

Then one day, Helo caught Billy walking through the halls looking completely lost. It was the perfect opportunity to get in a few words. Helo approached cautiously; Billy knew that he was involved with Sharon, but Helo didn't know what his opinion was about that.

"Hey. It's Billy, right?" asked Helo, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see how Billy would react.

"Uh, yea. Aren't you-"

"Are you lost?" Helo cut him off before he could finish his sentence. If he had to explain himself now, he wouldn't have a chance.

"I was just…well, yes. I should probably have the hang of this ship by now," Billy muttered. He looked slightly embarrassed by it. That gave Helo the upper hand in this situation, which was just what he needed.

"Nah, it's ok, it's a big ship. It took me months to figure out how to get around. Where do you need to be?"

"Press room. I'm supposed to meet the president there for a meeting, but I ran into Dee and…I really should pay more attention."

Helo smiled. Gaeta had definitely been right about his thing for Dee, judging by the look on his face. "I'll take you there," he said. Helo started walking beside Billy leading him down the correct corridors. "Could I ask you a favor Billy?"

"Me, Sir? I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge confidential information, if that's what you're looking for." Helo tried not to laugh at him. It was amusing to see that this awkward kid had a diplomatic side.

"Nothing like that. I'm looking for some art supplies," said Helo.

Billy stopped in his tracks. "Art supplies, Sir?" he asked, confused.

"Paint, crayons, whatever you can find. It's for someone else, a friend of mine and Dee's." Helo was bluffing. Dee was no friend of Starbuck's, they barely associated with each other. But Billy's face lit up instantly.

"Oh, sure, I can do that," said Billy, "I think we have some charcoals lying around. The President was going to use them to mark up documents, but they smudge too much. I can give them to Dee next time the President and I are on Galactica."

"Great," said Helo, smiling. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate it."

 

Helo eyed the box of pastels and charcoals that he'd neatly wrapped in an old flight status report. It wasn't much; the pastels had all been used before, some were down to nothing but a nub. But it was exactly the type of gift he'd been looking for. He wasn't sure how Kara was going to react. He was a little afraid she might get pissed at him, but hopefully she'd see what he meant by it. Helo thought back to the paintings in her apartment on Caprica. He wondered what the artist in Kara would come up with here.


End file.
